1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable computers and, more particularly, is directed to a portable computer which incorporates therein a central processing unit (CPU) for controlling schedule data and a display for displaying the schedule data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A portable computer has been proposed so far, which incorporates therein a central processing unit (CPU) for controlling schedule data and a display portion for displaying the schedule data.
According to this previously-proposed portable computer, when the user wants to see and compare schedules on two different dates, the user has to operate keys to input two dates alternately to access schedules of respective dates. This requires a very cumbersome operation to compare schedules of two dates.
Further, when the user wants to see desired data and the like, the user has to input a particular keyword in the data and to retrieve desired data and the like. Thus, when the user wants to see the desired data very often, these operations are very cumbersome for the user. Also, particular data and so on can not be accessed immediately.
Furthermore, when the user wants to see a schedule of "today", the user has to operate an exclusive key of date of "today" to access the schedule of "today". In that case, however, the user has to operate a plurality of keys such as year key, month key, day key and the like. Further, the user has to operate a "retrieval key", a "check key" and so on. Therefore, the user can not check the schedule of "today" without very cumbersome operations.